tales_of_the_triadfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes
6 Three days after Sarki died Dogg killed the Lead Dire Wolf *6 Dire Wolves are grey, with shaggy hair, deep chests and elongated snouts filled with fangs. *6 Volcano settled the day after Sarki died. *6 Three days after Dogg killed the lead wolf Beth found a new hide-hole. *6 Joshua finds a fork heading east. Left is bad town, right (southeast) is twenty mile of woods, then almost ten before the lakes where Frank settles. *6 Joshua kills five men *6 First lake is poisoned, second, higher in the hills, is good. *6 Jonathan, Jude, big Doug and Marshall are henchmen of Tiffanie the 1st, two day and two of the night. All Black ops men. *7 Joshua can sense water ahead (water wizard?), sense animals around him (elf?), sense the weather days out (Water Wizard), sense a cave a few miles ahead (because it is a crystal cave?). *7 A lite Crystal begins to fade after 1/2 hour after a full wizard touches it. *7 Two boosters and Joshua talked with Christine and John, all three in separate locations. *7 People becoming mermaids became darker, longer, courser hair, almost scaly skin, elongated hands and feet so that they almost looked deformed, and preferred the dark. *7 The Citadel is fifteen hundred feet high according to John this chapter. *7 The basic crystals look like normal Quartz and garnets, etc. *7 The Fringe was caused by two large clumps of dark matter outside of our universe that pulled a hole or tear in the space/time continuum and created a pocket of space where we have been for the last 10-20 millennium. *7 Joshua's cave is to the northeast of Atlanta. *7 John had a daughter, son-in-law, and married grand kids who lived in a town to the north of Atlanta. The whole town was destroyed in a sinkhole. *7 Joshua's Crystal cave somewhat smaller than John's. Unclear if it was Joshua's original cave or if he just claimed it. *7 Jenny's base called West Base. *7 Distance between West Base and the Citadel is 150 miles. *7 During the attack on West Base, John displays a power that is seen nowhere else. Green lighting, that slices through trees and causes people it hits to vanish in a ball of green-gold fire. *7 The Screamer disables everyone except the Wizard firing it. *7 The Screamer is only a specific wavelength that can be fired. Other wavelengths are not nearly as effective, even if they don't have the 'sound' effect. No other options are explored during the series. *7 Jenny is originally bad because her father had told her to take what she wanted and screw those in her way. *7 The Healing crystal is a blue cube originally from Joshua's cave. *7 Goblins have an 'energy bomb' spell, that is a large, dark, and glowing object that can be launched like any balista and detonates on impact. *7 The battle for West Base resulted in thirty-six dead on the good side and almost one hundred eighty on the other, not counting wolves. *7 After the battle John and Joshua were knocked out for three days from energy drain. *8 Goblins don't sense in the same way humans do, and they can see much better in the dark. *8 Dogg could sense others of his kind up to several miles away, probably because his was a wizard. *8 Racial knowledge returned most to the Goblins, then Dwarves, Elves, and Humans. However, the more magic one possessed, the more memories returned. *8 Beth felt a massive infection inside someone by touching their stomach. (Jackie) *8 Healing stone is brilliant blue, square, and laced with golden threads. *8 Johns feeds Beth energy. *8 Beth's hand glows blue along with the stone in her other hand, and it almost but doesn't quite touch the person she heals. *8 The ward crystal comes from Frank's cave and it allows the user to create a ward that alerts the user to anyone trying to penetrate it. It also stops most people from entering by creating discomfort, then dizziness, nausea, falling down and despair. Also, if combined with a com stone, it can set off an alarm. *8 A triple-A sized ward crystal creates a ward twenty feet in diameter. A twelve foot tall one shields most of the Citadel. *8 When a ward, booster, and thrust stone are combined an actual force field that last several hours and withstands even John's attacks is created. *8 New stone from Frank's cave, shaped like a column, hexagonal divisions with colors ranging from hot pink to cobalt blue, when combined with lite, booster, and ward it collects the synthetic contaminant from the earth and water. *8 John lengthen a stone table by just laying his hand on it. *8 Wizards can go without crystals after practice, but they will always be stronger and more efficient with them. The meld makes crystal use even more efficient. *8 The Wizard provides the energy for a spell and the crystal provides focus and mass. (Is that why the wizard needs to practice before he can use magic without crystals? Because he needs to supply the focus? Also, does that mean that when he performs stoneless magic he loses a bit of his own mass?) *9 Dwarf cave systems are very carefully constructed. Although they are well-concealed from the outside, the are designed with great precision and forethought. Higher caves for animal pens lows them to easily transport food and bring them out to graze if need be. Ventilation shafts create good airflow, and a complex system of mirrors brings light into the darkness, including lighting a lake and the surrounding area so that they can transplant the natural ecosystem down there and sustain it. *9 Dwarves are born with a desire to build. *9 High Elves particularly love trees. *9 Wizards innate ability to understand the world around them helps them deal with the change and any racial memories better. *9 Most racial changes are complete in a year or two for all rational animals, a bit longer for some animals like wolfen. *9 Goblins and Dwarves change the most physically, while Elves change the most mentally. *9 The great cats and the changeling are different. *9 Elves live the longest after wizards and breed the slowest. *9 Goblins live to about a hundred, except the very strongest which can reach 160-170, and breed like flies. *9 Dwarves live for hundreds of years and have many offspring. *9 Humans live to about 200, 250 at the outside. *9 John, Jenny, and Beth felt Carl first activate his Wizard power, while no one else did. John and Jenny were working on modified com crystal which is why they felt is the strongest. New power? And how does this connect to sensing? *10 Wizard's Sight allows them to understand whatever they focus on. Once they have trained, very little escapes their notice and it is impossible to deceive them. *10 The man in charge of Ben Franklin was a retired army sergeant. *10 Dwarves and Goblins have a deep-seated and ancient hatred for one another. *10 It took about a month before people stared showing obvious signs that they were goblins. *10 There were eighteen survivors from Osgood's town, eight kids, twenty adults. *10 John showed a new magic when he vanished/obliterated a house with a blue ish green glow that was quiet. It doesn't work on stone or metal. My guess is that it only works on organic things and that it is a different wavelength than the Screamer, but in the same basic catagory. *Because Frank wasn't able to activate the lite stone at first, only Full Wizards must have appeared initially. *The Triple ship is three tanks welded together, two "Really huge tanks" with an overhead compartment inside. *Two decks on the triple, check ch10, bk 1, pg 233. *11 Three months after the event, life was steadyish. it was alomst winter. ch 11, bk 1 *11 Fifty thousand people alive after the Event in America, fifteen thousand humans left after three months. *11 Citadel able to support about 2500. *11 Goblins tend to have a strick hierarchy based on tribes ruled by a cheiftan. Great chieftans are usually kings or queens. *11 A Wizardly union almost always produced a wizard offspring, Chuck seems to be an exception. *11 Tiffanie had solar cells powering low level lighting throught her cave. *11 There are goblins of the deep earth (Orquindi?), of the swamp and forest (what are these?), and the water (mermaids). Tiffanie is described as a mixture of ancient goblin and modern human (Oricii), while Dogg is only ancient goblin (Orquindi). All are said to share in the hate of all things not goblin. Therefore Tiffanie the younger must have struggled to set aside her ancestrial hate.